Beauty and the Beast - Happily Ever After (An Erotica Short Story)
by SavannahWillove
Summary: Please enjoy my interpretation of Belle and Adam's happily ever after!
1. Chapter 1 - The Wedding Night

Beauty and the Beast - Happily Ever After (An Erotica Short Story)

Chapter 1: The Wedding Night

By: Savannah Willove

"Everything all right, dearie?" Mrs. Potts asked as she brushed out Belle's hair. It was Prince Adam and Belle's wedding night. The ceremony had been beautiful that morning. Belle looked as lovely as a dove, and Adam, formerly known as Beast, was dashing in a royal blue robe with gold trim. After the ceremony, the kingdom celebrated for hours. Belle and Adam had danced the entire night, lost in one another's gaze, totally shut away from the world. They were so deeply in love, that the rest of the crowd had been forgotten to them. Eventually the guests dispersed, leaving only the newly-weds and staff members in the ballroom.

Mrs. Potts and two hand maidens had led Belle into the Master Chamber to prepare for that night's events. Adam was rushed off by Lumiere, and taken to another wing of the castle. Belle felt as though she was living a dream. How had this become her life? She had never thought that she would find love. With Gaston being what her village considered to be the most eligible bachelor, there weren't really any choices. He was an arrogant ass that thought he could seduce Belle into marring him, so that she could spit out children left and right. He turned out to be even more terrible than she had ever imagined, and she was not saddened by his recent demise.

After spending several months in the castle as a prisoner to Beast, Belle had learned to love him. She had discovered that he was mostly misunderstood. She knew he was cursed for his sins of selfishness and lack of compassion, but he seemed to be so gentle with her always. Now the curse was lifted, and her Beast was Adam once more-the once selfish prince of this land. Now, Adam was a kind, gentle, loving prince, and all of France adored him-including Belle.

So why was she so nervous about tonight? Mrs. Potts' voice drew her back to the present.

"Dearie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potts. Excuse me, I'm just a little distracted. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright, love."

Belle blushed, feeling silly for what she was about to admit. "To be honest, Mrs. Potts...I'm a little nervous."

"What about, poppet?"

"Well...you know. It's my wedding night..."

Mrs. Potts released a bubbly laugh. "Oh, dearie. Don't you worry one bit. You and Master are in _love_. Your wedding was beautiful, and your wedding night will be everything you want and more."

"But, how do you know? I've never...I'm mean I have no..." Belle's face dropped into her hands. She shook her head in her palms and released a sigh. How could she consummate her marriage with Adam? She had no experience. Had Adam any experience? Belle's heart dropped into her stomach at the thought of her Adam being with anyone else.

"Don't fuss, darling. Master loves you very much. It doesn't matter that you've never lain with a man before. That's what makes you ever more precious to him. Now, my job is to make sure you look beautiful for your husband."

"Mrs. Potts?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Has Adam ever..."

"Oh, dearie." Mrs. Potts cut her off, "Master was but a mere boy when we were all cursed. We were cursed for ten years. I very much doubt that he has any more experience than you do in this matter."

Belle relaxed at hearing this. So she wasn't the only one who would be nervous tonight. Belle loved Adam, and wanted nothing more than to be with him in every way. He had been so respectful these past few months, never once pressuring her into anything. He was happy to sit beside her in silence while she read in the library he gifted to her. He was just as happy taking walks along the pastures beyond the castle walls, or standing on the bridge overlooking the water with her-the only contact between them being their joined hands. She could do this. She would, and she would make him happy.

Mrs. Potts finished brushing out her hair, set the brush down, and knelt beside Belle. "Dearie, you're so lucky to have married the man you love. Put your trust in the love that you two share. If nothing else matters, _that_ does. Have faith in that." She leaned forward to cup Belle's face in her hands, and planted a soft kiss to her cheek. Belle watched Mrs. Potts as she exited the bedroom. She turned to look at herself in the mirror once more. She dawned a thin, white nightgown made of soft silk. Her hair was in loose, chestnut waves around her face and shoulders, eyes wide and incredulous. Her cheeks were a rosy pink as a result of her nerves.

A light tapping sounded at the door, followed by a deep voice. "Belle?" Her heart stuttered at the sound of her love calling for her from beyond the dense door.

"Come in," she called, her heart a hummingbird in her chest. Adam opened the door and peeked around the entrance at her. His eyes widened when they rested on her body. He coughed nervously before turning to shut the door behind him.

"Belle..." he whispered, stalking towards her carefully.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked, not missing the expression on Adam's face.

"You're a vision, Belle. I'm so happy you're my wife." He closed the distance between them, cupped her face in his palms, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her soft mouth. Belle stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him back, pouring all her love into it. Adam pulled away and looked into her eyes. For a moment, she felt lost in the deep blue. She smiled at him, realizing that she loved his eyes. They were the one thing about him that never changed. Whether he was beast or man, she would always recognize those eyes. They were part of what made her fall so hard for him.

"And I'm so happy you're my husband." They kissed once more. Belle suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere as expectation settled around them. She wasn't sure how to initiate things, and didn't know whether or not she was expected to take the lead. Adam seemed to sense her change in mood, because he took her by the hand and led her to the edge of the bed. They sat together on the bed, facing each other.

"Belle, I don't want to pressure you. I'm just happy to be with you. I know there are a lot of...expectations regarding tonight. Just know that we don't have go there tonight. We can take our time, and I won't ever push you. The decision is completely yours, my love."

"Oh, Adam I'm sorry. Of course I want to...I'm just a little nervous." A blush crept up her face as she said this. Adam smiled sweetly at her, seeming to understand her concern. "What if...I'm afraid...I don't really know..."

"Shh..." Adam placed a palm over her mouth gently, then pulled her in for a slow kiss. "Anything we do is never short of amazing. Being next to you every day is amazing." Belle's eyes watered with emotion. She loved him so much, and he was too perfect. How could anyone have ever thought that he was cruel? She leaned in and took his mouth in hers. The kiss was fevered and desperate, and Adam reacted instantly. His hands flew to her waist and he held her close, drawing breath from her lungs and taking it into his own. Her soft gasps against his mouth made him crazy for her. "Belle..."

"Adam."

He gently laid her on her back, his lips never leaving hers. He leaned over her, covering her body with his. She opened her mouth in invitation, and he pushed his tongue past her lips. The kiss deepened, and with each stroke of his tongue against hers, Belle's courage began to build. She pushed her hands against his chest and clawed at his shirt with delicate fingers. Adam took the hint, and pulled the hem of his shirt up and over, breaking their kiss only long enough to pull it off over his head. Belle ran her fingers down the chiseled contours of his chest and abdomen. His body was rigid beneath her touch, and it made her burn for him.

Adam palmed one of her thighs with a strong hand, kneading and massaging her flesh with his calloused hands. A moan escaped her lips, and he grunted in response. His hand glided up the length of her shapely thighs, coming to rest on the swell of her hip. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh there, pulling her against him still. Her nightgown rode up her body as his hand ventured onward. He feathered his fingers across the flat plane of her belly and around the soft curve of her full breast. He brushed the pad of his thumb against her nipple, and it became taut in response. Belle loosed another moan, encouraging Adam to keep going. He began to move his thumb in concentric circles around her erect nipple, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck as he did.

Belle clung to him with desperation, her short nails digging into his upper back. She reveled in the feeling of his muscles shifting beneath her hands as he moved above her. Her core became hot with desire and she felt a distinct pulling sensation in her groin. Belle squeezed her thighs together in arousal. She wanted Adam right _now._

"Adam, please..." she begged, her desire coursing through her veins like liquid fire. He heard her plea and acted instantly. Adam lifted Belle's nightgown up and over her head, and tossed it aside. His gazed raked over the length of her bare body-the only article of clothing that remained being her underwear. He realized that his were also still dawned. He looked into her eyes, dark and filled with desire, and found the courage to make his next move.

"Belle, darling... may I?" he gestured to her panties, and she nodded, her face flushing a deep crimson color. He leaned in to press a feather-soft kiss to the tip of her nose, and pulled her panties down her thighs at the same time. Once they were discarded, he positioned himself between her thighs, and bent to kiss her once more. He cupped both her breasts in his palms, loving the weight of them as he gently squeezed them. Belle wrapped her slender arms around his waist and pulled him closer, her hands sliding down his lower back and stopping at the waist of his underclothes.

"May I?" she echoed his earlier request, and he chuckled against her mouth.

"Of course, Belle." She quickly responded and tugged the garment down. Adam kicked his underwear off when they pooled around his ankles, and returned the weight of his body to hers. He resumed kissing her neck, and this time, his left hand remained on her waist as his right hand ventured towards the apex of her thighs. He found her core; moist, hot, and ready for him. He grunted when he felt how wet she was, and instinctively brushed his fingers along her sheath. He passed a finger over a tiny, hard bead, and was surprised to hear a guttural moan tear it's way through his beautiful Belle's throat. He watched the blush creep up her neck and smiled.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, leaning closely so that his mouth was pressed up against her ear. He felt her head nod against him and chuckled. He resumed his actions, passing his finger over her pert nub once more. Belle shook beneath him, the sound of her breathless moans firing him up. She suddenly shot her hands towards his groin, and grabbed his steel length in them. It was his turn to groan then, as the unexpected pleasure shot through him like a bolt of electricity.

Belle worked her hands against his erection as he circled his finger around her bundle of nerves, and together they grunted in pleasure. Belle writhed beneath the weight of Adam's body, the intense sensation becoming too much for her to bear. She wanted him, but didn't know how to tell him. She had enjoyed herself very much so far, and wanted to take things further, but was afraid of ruining the moment with her hastiness. Adams breaths became short and clipped, and he suddenly pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, confusion etched across her fair face. She was worried that she might have hurt him or done something wrong. Adam shook his head and leaned over her once more.

"Nothing, you're perfect. I just...I don't want this to end so soon, and you almost made that happen." Belle flushed scarlet as she understood what he said. He smiled at her lovingly, and brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you? May I...I don't know if you're ready..."

Belle grabbed his face in her hands and nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, Adam, I'm ready and I want you." His eyes darkened with desire as she said this, and it caused his length to jerk between them. Belle gave him a tentative smile, and then pulled his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately then, lost in the sensation of her mouth. He very carefully positioned his shaft against her tight entrance, and ever so gently, began to push past her lower lips.

"Belle, you must tell me if I'm hurting you...please. I don't want to cause you any pain."

"Shh, Adam. Please, don't stop." Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to enter her, and she loved the way he stretched and filled her. He buried himself to the hilt inside her, and his eyes widened at how good it felt.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching her face closely. Belle took her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it between her teeth. She nodded at him, but he could see the discomfort in her face. "Does it hurt?" he asked, eager to know and not wanting to injure her.

"A little," she admitted, "but not too bad. Just...go slow." she whispered, her brown eyes begging him to keep going. Adam very gently began to pull himself out of her, and then thrust back in with a little more force. He watched her face tense as he did so, but kept going when she nodded for him to continue. He stroked into her, slowly and deeply. He felt her walls stretch to accommodate the size of him. Neither Belle nor Adam could believe how good it felt, uniting with one another like this.

Belle could feel herself getting wetter, easing up the friction a bit and allowing her to feel more pleasure. Eventually, the pain subsided altogether, replaced by pure ecstasy. The pleasure in Adam's face was just as palpable, and she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer against her. She mewled beneath him, unable to contain herself any longer. Pleasure blazed within her, so fierce it threatened to burn her to ashes.

"Adam..." she whispered, barely able to speak. He groaned in response, nipping at her neck and shoulder.

"Belle...I love you so much."

"I love you..."

Their bodies continued to slide against each other, Adam's thrusts becoming more and more powerful as their combined pleasure reached a crescendo. Belle felt a burst of heat spread throughout her body, and her thighs began to tremble. Adam felt it too-a building sensation in his groin that left him weak in the knees. He pumped into her deeply, hitting her deepest point, and felt her come undone before him. Belle released a loud scream and convulsed around his length-her walls clenching deliciously around him. She became tight around him, and he suddenly erupted inside her. They shook together, climaxed together, and collapsed into the bed.

Adam panted against her cheek, and she pressed a soft kiss to the curve of his ear. He smiled against her face, and whispered against it, "You're amazing, and I love you."

"I love you so much, Adam."

He pulled her farther up the bed with him and pulled the covers over their bodies. She curled her back against his front and he rested his arm across her chest. They nestled closely together, and drifted into the sweetest dreams.

 **To Be Continued...**

Author's Note*

Hi guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction story, and I decided to go with my favorite Disney Princess movie, Beauty and the Beast. I've always loved this story, and often wondered what their lives would be like after they fell in love. A lot of people seem to request the wedding night story, so this is my version. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave any suggestions in the comments! I really tried to capture the two characters as they were in the original Disney production, but with an adult twist. I am by no means a professional writer, this is more of a hobby for me, but one I hope to continue to share with you guys. If you guys have any requests or any other fanfiction stories you would like to read, please let me know and I will do my best to create my best possible version for you. Happy reading!

Savannah Willove.

This is a work of fiction*


	2. Chapter 2 - Made from Love

Beauty and the Beast - Happily Ever After (An Erotica Short Story)

Chapter 2: Made from Love

By: Savannah Willove

Several weeks had passed since Belle and Adam had consummated their marriage. It was silly, but Belle couldn't help blushing each time her eyes rested on her husband's face. _Her husband._ She and Adam were finally married. Another flush crept up her cheek as she remembered their intense love-making. It had been wonderful, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Once she had crossed the line from girl to woman, there was no turning back. Her Adam had awakened a hunger inside her that could never be sated. It was hard to be around him for more than a few minutes without wanting to devour him.

Adam was as gentle as ever, even more so when they made love. He always tended to her needs first, seeing to it that she thoroughly enjoyed herself each time. So why did her heart thrum in her chest each time their eyes met? Why was she so nervous each time he had his way with her? It seemed a part of Belle was still innocent. Most would consider it a flaw in character, but not Adam. He loved the way his beauty blushed for him whenever he stood before her, gloriously naked and painfully hard for her. He loved how shy she was when he put his hands on her, and stripped her of her clothing. Nothing aroused him more than the innocence she held in her eyes. While she was no longer physically innocent, her heart and soul remained pure. So pure, Adam was sure, that no act could ever taint her.

Belle sat on the large windowsill of her library, her legs curled beneath her as she read her favorite play - _Romeo and Juliet._ She had read it countless times before, but she never tired of the words before her. The tragic story of two star-crossed lovers who died for the right to love one another, despite their family's differences, was one she could never become bored with. Love conquered all. After all, were it not for the power of love, her Adam would be lost - a wild Beast who no longer remembered his former life as the Prince of France. Their beloved servants, who were more like family to them, would be gone - nothing more than inanimate objects lying around the castle, forgotten forever.

A strange feeling came over Belle, and she set her book down beside her. She felt flushed, though not in a good way. She stood then, intending to procure a glass of water, when she lost her balance and plummeted to the ground. Her head slammed into the side of an end table as she went, knocking her unconscious.

Lumiere was close by, on his way to the dining room when he heard the loud crash. He rushed toward the sound, fearful that an intruder had broken into the castle's library and harmed their beloved princess.

"Madame!" he yelled upon finding her, rushing to her side. Belle was wounded, a deep gash cutting across her forehead where the table had met her skull. Blood pumped freely from the wound, and Lumiere's heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of her. "Mrs. Potts!" he yelled, desperately wanting someone to help. "Cogsworth! 'ELP! I need 'elp!" He scrambled to lift Belle off the ground, resting her head in his lap. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and covered the deep slit, hoping to stop the bleeding. A moment later, Mrs. Potts burst through the large doors with Cogsworth hot on her tail.

"Oh, my! What happened, Lumiere?" She rushed to his side and inspected the princess. She lay in a heap on the floor, her head propped on Lumiere's thigh - a handkerchief drenched in blood resting on her head.

"I 'eard a crash, I came running and found 'er on ze floor!"

"Oh my," Cogsworth mumbled, still standing several feet away from Belle, his legs shaking nervously. "When will Master be home? He's sure to be furious..."

"Pipe down, Cogsworth!" yelled Mrs. Potts, "and help us carry her to the master chamber." The three servants worked together to lift and carry Belle off the ground, and rushed her to the bedroom. Once the princess was safely on the bed, Mrs. Potts got to work. "Lumiere, bring me a wash basin with warm water and clean dressing! Cogsworth, I'll need my sewing kit from the laundry suite...top shelf, on the left. Hurry now!"

"Oui, Madame!" Lumiere made haste, Cogsworth hobbling behind him. Moments later, both men returned with all the requested items. Mrs. Potts hurriedly got to work, removing the blood-soaked handkerchief from Belle's now pale face. She cleaned the wound with a clean rag and warm water, carefully removing all blood from the princess's face and hair. She quickly began to stitch the deep gash with a needle and thread, and wrapped it with fresh dressing.

The others never left the chamber, hoping desperately that Mrs. Potts could fix whatever damage had already been done. The three of them sat beside Belle in silence, Mrs. Potts holding her delicate hand with her own. A few moments later, the princess stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and relief washed over them like a fresh breeze.

"Oh, Belle!" A tear slipped from Mrs. Potts' eye, but she quickly swiped at it. "Dearie, what ever happened?" Bell groaned, her hand flying to her head as the pain shocked her.

"Mrs. Potts? Lumiere...Cogsworth? Wha...what happened?" she mumbled, still groggy and not fully aware. Belle propped herself up on an elbow but Mrs. Potts quickly placed a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her head back onto the pillow.

"You mustn't strain yourself, love. You've had quite the fall. Do you remember anything?" Belle furrowed her brows in concentration, trying to recall her memory. Images of a book in her hand flashed across her mind's eye. She remembered being overtaken by a strange sensation...but nothing but darkness followed.

"I felt...strange," she began, her words a little slurred, "I remember trying to stand...but that's all. I can't remember anything else."

"She must 'ave lost consciousness," Lumiere considered, worry etched across his face. "I came as quickly as I could, Madame. I'm so sorry I could not stop your fall."

Belle dismissed him with a wave of her hand, the other pressed against her dressing on her forehead. "It hurts," she whispered.

"I know it does, dear. Just try to rest. Master won't be back until morning, but I won't leave your side. I promise." Belle nodded, and her eyes began to droop. "Rest, love. It's all right." Belle closed her eyes, and a moment later, her breathing was deep and even. Mrs. Potts turned her attention to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Boys, I need one of you to ride into town. She needs a doctor, the poor dear." Without hesitation, Lumiere squared his shoulders and saluted Mrs. Potts.

"I won't be but a few 'ours," he turned to leave, but stopped to look back at Belle once more. His expression became pained, and he took a step back into the room, and closer to Belle. He gently rested his hand on her sleeve and sighed. "Mrs. Potts..." he whispered, the sorrow in his voice evident, "keep 'er safe. I will return." Mrs. Potts nodded, tears filling her eyes as she watched him go.

"What shall I do, Madame?" Cogsworth asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Just keep an eye out for the master...he'll be wanting an explanation when he arrives." And with that, he was dismissed. Cogsworth was already a nervous man, but this situation was getting the better of him. He was certain that the prince would be enraged. Yes, Madame Belle had tamed The Beast, but Cogsworth was certain that his short temper was still there, suppressed by his beautiful love. Why did he always have to be the bearer of bad news? Surely Prince Adam would forget his gentle nature upon hearing what happened to his sweet bride. Cogsworth trudged out of the bedroom chamber, his feet dragging slowly behind him.

* * *

 _"WHERE IS SHE?"_

 _"I must insist that you remain calm, sir. I assure you that everything is under control."_

 _"UNDER CONTROL? You call this having everything under control? I trust you with the most important thing in the world to me...where is she? I_ demand _to see her!"  
_

 _"She's in your bedroom chamber but I do insist that you wai...sir! Come back!"_

Adam shoved his way past Cogsworth and barreled up the stairs - taking them two at a time. He nearly tripped over his own feet turning the corner to the west wing. He skidded to a halt when he reached the chamber door, and rested his head against the cold metal. He tried to gather himself, fearing the worst for Belle. He heard voices beyond the door and lurched forward.

He entered the room to find Belle sitting in the center of their enormous bed, propped up with several pillows. Mrs. Potts sat beside her, and a strange man waved a pen in front of her face. Adam noticed the white bandages wrapped around her head - a hint of red bleeding through the fabric. His heart thumped with anguish. He watched as Belle followed the pen with her eyes, wherever the man moved it. Relief washed over him.

"Belle." He whispered, unable to hide the pain in his voice. Belle's head turned in surprise upon hearing his voice, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Adam!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart burst with joy from the sight of her love. Nothing made her happier. Adam rushed to her and Mrs. Potts stood so that he could take her place.

"What happened to you?" He begged, needing desperately to know that she was alright. Mrs. Potts sensed the urgency in his voice and intervened.

"The doctor here seems to believe she has a mild concussion. Looks like our princess has been dehydrated...she fainted, sir. But don't you worry, she'll be fine." Belle felt her face heat with shame. She felt like such a fool. She had caused all that fuss and had worried everyone in the castle half to death, and it was all because she forgot to drink water.

"How do you feel?" Adam asked, cupping her face in his hand. Belle leaned into his touch, relishing the warmth he radiated. Adam pulled her to him and planted a soft kiss to her lips. Belle cringed against his shoulder as a sharp pain struck her through the head. Adam felt her tense in his arms and released her immediately. "Belle?"

"Headache." She explained, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she felt dizzy. She watched in awe as Adam distorted before her - his blonde hair wiggling around on his head. The nausea suddenly hit her, and she lurched forward. The vomit rose in her throat, and to her horror, expelled itself onto her dear husband's lap. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, and met his cobalt eyes, wide with disbelief. "I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping her face into her hands.

"That's to be expected, Your Majesty," the doctor addressed Adam, "common symptoms of a concussion include nausea, vomiting, dizzy spells, memory loss...it will pass." The doctor bowed before turning to leave, Mrs. Potts escorted him out while discussing Belle's treatment plan. It turned out that a concussion could take anywhere between weeks and months to heal. It looked as though Belle was going to be off her feet for a while.

Adam turned his attention back to Belle and pulled her hands to his. He pressed a kiss to each hand before he spoke, "I'm not upset, love. I'm worried. You need to rest...and I need to change." He teased her, smiling, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Belle laid back against her pillows and closed her eyes to rest. Adam stripped out of his wet clothes and ran a bath for them.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Belle was feeling much better. She no longer had dizzy spells or headaches. But she couldn't seem to shake the nausea. In any case, the doctor cleared her, stating she could resume her regular daily activities. There was one particular activity that she couldn't wait to engage in. Belle missed Adam so much. He had barely touched her since she was injured. He was so afraid to hurt her, or cause her condition to worsen, that he treated her like glass. He tended to her every need, bringing her anything she needed. He was as sweet and as perfect as he always was, but Belle missed his touch.

Her goal tonight was to seduce her husband. If only she could get a hold of this nausea. Belle swiped at the loose strands of hair that hung in her face as she hoisted herself up off the floor. She wiped at her mouth, and began to brush her teeth. She washed the bitter taste of vomit from her mouth, and freshened up. Back in the bedroom, Adam was sound asleep in bed. Belle secretly hoped that he would have awoken upon feeling her leave the bed. _Oh well,_ Belle thought, dropping her nightgown to the floor and scurrying to the bed to join her husband under the sheets. _This will be fun._ Belle cuddled close to Adam, draping her leg over his thigh and resting it closely to his shaft. She ran a hand down his hard body, and curled into him. Her fingers feathered across his defined chest, down to the dips and valleys of his abdominals. She let her hand rest just above his waist. She listened to the sounds of his breathing, and pressed her ear against his chest so she could listen to his heart.

Belle hooked her fingers in the waist of Adam's trousers, and exposed his manhood. She gently took him into her hands and began to stroke him. She felt him stir then, and felt his appendage become long and thick in her tiny hand. She dared to steal a peek at him, and ice-blue eyes met brown. He blinked a few times, and his eyes grew wide.

"Belle? What are you...oooh" he moaned, and his head fell back against the pillow. Belle flashed him a sexy smile, and continued her work on him. Adam blinked away his sleepiness and focused on what was happening. Belle was stroking him with her gentle hands, and it was amazing.

"Adam," she whispered, her lips against his neck, "don't you miss me? I miss you so much...I want you..." Belle practically begged him. She couldn't take it anymore. It had almost been a month since she had the concussion, and the good old doctor gave her a clean bill of health. She wanted to make love to her husband, and she was determined to make that happen. Adam looked at her lovingly, thinking of how much he loved her. He wanted her...he absolutely wanted her. But he didn't want to harm her. He wasn't so sure that she was completely healed. She was still having severe nausea and vomiting just about every day since she injured herself. Something was definitely still wrong with her. He lifted his hand to her face and dragged a finger across the small, fading pink scar above her brow. He frowned, sighed, and pressed a kiss to it. "I'm _fine,_ " she whined, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I worry about you, Belle. I just love you so much." Belle's heart swelled, and she pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"Adam, love...I'm perfectly fine. And I miss my husband...don't you want me?" Adam softened at this, and knew immediately that he couldn't deny her. He had missed the feel of her body on his. There had been so many nights when he thought he might go crazy if he didn't touch her, but her health mattered above all, and she had not yet been well. She looked well in front of him now though, but he still wasn't sure. Either way, he knew she would get her way tonight. He stared into her deep, brown eyes and was immediately lost in the endless chocolate color. He felt as though he could fall into the darkness with her, and stay there forever.

He growled, unable to control himself any longer. The sight of her had him painfully hard and wanting her. But he wouldn't take her so hastily. He was making up for lost time. Tonight, he would love his Belle slowly. He planned to explore every inch of her and make sure that she was well taken care of. Adam rolled on top of her, nestling himself between her legs. He pressed a wet kiss to her neck and delved two fingers into her waiting core. He was pleased to find her wet and ready for him, and his arousal kicked against her belly. Belle writhed beneath him, moaning in his ear as he stretched her with his fingers. He placed the pad of his thumb to her clitoris and began to circle it repeatedly, making her buck beneath his hand.

He lifted his head to watch her, not wanting to miss a single one of her reactions. He loved watching the way she responded to his touch when they made love. She was a sight to behold. As she laid there before him, Adam observed her closely. He loved the way her hair was tousled all over the pillow, her hands clutching the sheets on either side of her head. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes at half mast, mouth slightly parted...she was incredibly sexy. He continued to work on her bundle of nerves while stretching her with his fingers. She bit her lip then, stifling a moan. Adam curled his fingers inside her, and hit her sweetest spot, causing her to cry out his name. He pressed his thumb flat against her nub as she orgasmed in his palm. He smiled at her wickedly, and lubricated himself with her juices. He bent forward to press a kiss to the curve of her ear before whispering, "Are you ready, beauty?"

Belle nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to have him inside her. Adam kicked her thighs farther apart with his knees as he settled his hard length at the apex of her thighs. He watched her eyes widen with anticipation, and didn't miss the way her breathing quickened when he nudged the head of his shaft past her lower lips and into her tight channel. Her eyes rolled shut when he entered her, and he loved every tiny moan she loosed as he began to stroke her deeply. He found the perfect pace - not too fast, not too slow. He loved her with evenly timed thrusts and deep penetration, hitting her in the right spot each time. She wriggled beneath him, her moans growing louder with each stroke.

Adams hands explored her body, sliding down her shoulders to the fullness of her breasts. He clutched her waist, and didn't miss the prominent width of her hips - they were wider than they used to be, and her body felt more voluptuous. He wondered how long it had really been since they last made love, because her body felt almost new to him. She was amazing, and sexier than he had ever seen her before. He was overwhelmed by how much he loved her.

Belled clung to her love desperately, digging her short nails into the flesh of his muscled forearms. She met him thrust for thrust, never wanting him to stop. She struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting to see the ocean-blue depths of his eyes as he took her. If he kept stroking into her at this torturous rate, she was going to explode. She was sure of it.

Adam lifted Belle's hips off the bed and curled into her, impaling her so deeply that she felt a twinge of pain mixed with her pleasure. She cried out loud and he clutched her to him when she unfolded completely, going limp in his arms. Adam lowered her onto the bed and buried himself to the hilt inside of her, pressing a kiss to her neck. He thrusted into her quickly, drawing out her orgasm and bringing himself closer to his. He felt the liquid heat shoot through him, and his seed burst into her. He trembled above her before they both sank into the bed in a heap. Belle breathed heavily, struggling to expand her lungs with his heavy weight on her. He was still inside her, and she could feel him going soft. She turned her face to the side to see a single bright blue eye peeking at her from behind a curtain of thick, blonde hair. She could feel him smiling against her skin, though she could not see it. She reached for his face and removed the hair from blocking her view of him. He was sprawled on stop of her, his head resting on her shoulder as he stared at her. They smiled lazily at one another, and eventually he rolled off of her, and pulled her into his embrace.

Belle fell asleep with her cheek nestled into Adam's chest, the light dusting of curly hair tickling her nose. There was a time when he was covered in long thick hair. Belle smiled at the memory, holding it dear in her heart. She sometimes missed her Beast, but she knew it was the soul she had fallen in love with. She fell in love with Beast, and the curse was lifted, bringing Adam to her life. The same soul she loved inside the Beast, only in his beautiful, natural form. No longer cursed, and no longer cruel as the world had seen him. Belle dreamed of her Beast that night.

* * *

Belle clutched the porcelain bowl in front of her - her head hanging on the edge. She was exhausted, and so very tired of the unrelenting nausea.

"Are you alright in there, dearie?" Mrs. Potts called from beyond doors of the bathing room.

"Ugh..." was all Belle managed to get out. She was too weak and tired to talk. She just wanted to make it to the floor and fall asleep on the cold ground. She hugged the porcelain, enjoying the coldness against her clammy skin.

"I'm coming in, dear." Mrs. Potts pushed the door open and came around the corner with a large steaming pot in one hand and a bundle of towels under her arm. "Oh, my...you look miserable, you poor dear. Let me draw you a bath." Mrs. Potts rushed the steaming pot over to the claw-foot tub, and began to pour hot water in. Belle struggled to stand, and lost her balance, nearly falling face first against the hard ground. Her arms shot out in front of her instinctively, and broke her fall. Mrs. Potts set the steaming water down and ran to her side, helping her to her feet. She helped her to a bench against the wall, and sat her down.

"I think I'm dying, Mrs. Potts," Belle grunted, sure that she had the plague. What else could be the cause of her horrible nausea? She had acquired a concussion over eight weeks ago, and had since healed. She no longer had headaches or dizziness. She could remember just fine, and was drinking more water. So why had she been vomiting on a daily basis? Mrs. Potts laughed, and rubbed her back.

"This is perfectly natural, poppet. It will get better in a few more weeks." Belle looked at her, confused. How could Mrs. Potts possibly know that? The doctor had said that she was better. The nausea should have already been cured. Belle felt her temper rise, and was suddenly aggravated.

"This is not natural, Mrs. Potts. There is something wrong with me. My concussion healed months ago. Why am I losing all three of my daily meals?!" Belle shouted with frustration. Mrs. Potts gave Belle a confused expression. Could it be that Belle didn't know that she...

"Dearie, did you not realize? Why, my dear...you're with child!" Belle's eyes widened in disbelief. Could it be? "Belle, you haven't had your monthly for over three cycles...I haven't had to whiten any of your linens. I thought for sure that you knew!" Belle shook her head, her mouth gaping. She struggled to find words. She was with child? Her heart lurched in her chest and she felt ecstatic. As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door.

"Belle?" Adam's deep voice called her from beyond the door. Mrs. Potts poured the rest of the hot water into the tub, and laid out a robe and towel before excusing herself.

"Come in," Belle called. Adam entered, nodding at Mrs. Potts as she passed by him. He smiled when his eyes settled on his wife. He took in her absolute beauty. His gaze raked the length of her body and he appreciated her luscious curves. She seemed to be becoming more and more shapely as time went on. He wanted to devour her. When his gaze returned to her eyes, he sensed there was something on her mind. Adam took a seat next to her on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" He offered her an easy opening, hoping that she would take it, and tell him what was wrong. Belle suddenly turned to him with a stunning smile on her face. "Am I missing something?" Adam chuckled, her smile too contagious for him not to reciprocate it.

"Adam, my love. We're having a baby." Adam's heart stuttered in his chest, and he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"Pardon?" He asked again, hoping to have heard her correctly the first time. Hope and love burst in his chest as he waited.

"My love," she smiled, reaching for his hands and pulling them to her lips to press a kiss to them, "I'm with child." Adams heart flipped in his chest before jumping with joy. He had heard her right. Belle...his beautiful Belle was having a baby. _His_ baby. He couldn't contain his excitement. He crushed her to him and took her mouth in a gentle kiss. Suddenly it all made sense to him. Her dizzy spells...the fainting. The constant vomiting and the curvaceous changes to her body (he didn't mind that last part). It was really true. Belle was pregnant.

"I love you, Belle," he whispered against her mouth, holding her close to him. Belle smiled up at him, her eyes telling him that she was over the moon. He thought of their future together, and saw his beautiful wife sitting in the library with their little ones running around her. She would be so beautiful as a mother. Even more beautiful than she was now...if that were ever possible. He kissed his love once more before stripping out of his clothes and leading her to the bath. Adam planned to show Belle just how happy he really was.

Fin.

***Author's Note***

I want to say thank you to all my readers, seeing your reactions whether via review, PM, or even marking me as a favorite, you inspired me to continue the story. Please review and suggestions are always welcome. I love sharing with you guys, so far this is a great experience for me. Let me know what else you would like to see, and I will do my best to create it for you! As always...happy reading.

Savannah.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Beginnings

Beauty and the Beast - Happily Ever After (An Erotica Short Story)

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

By: Savannah Willove

Adam woke with a start. His heart pounded in his chest and his skin was slick with perspiration. It took a moment for his vision to adjust to the darkness which surrounded him. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and turned to look at Belle, who slept soundly beside him. He listened to the gentle sounds of her breathing, and took comfort from them. He had been having yet another nightmare. _It was only a dream...everything is fine_ , he thought to himself. Belle slept on her side - her now large belly making it difficult to position herself otherwise. Adam smiled, for she was beautiful - even more so in her pregnancy. He laid a gentle hand on the bulge of her stomach, and pressed a soft kiss to his beloved's forehead. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

He rose from the bed and entered his bathing quarters, stripping his sweat-soaked shirt from his body as he went. He rested his hands on either side of the stone wash-basin, and stared at his own reflection. He was still himself - still Adam. But in his nightmare he had been the Beast. He dreamed that something terrible had happened to Belle...so terrible, in fact, that he refused to repeat it - even to himself. His agony tore through him like nothing he had ever felt before, and his body began to distort - bones breaking and resetting to an unnatural form - until he had looked upon his own hands, and saw the paws of the Beast he had once been. He cupped his hands in the basin and splashed cold water onto his face, washing away the remnants of his nightmare.

Light footsteps padded along the stone floor, and he turned to find Belle rubbing sleep from her eyes as she entered the washroom. Adam smiled at the way she waddled in, a tiny hand pressed to the small of her back while the other brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. Moonlight filtered in through a large window, washing over her and making her look angelic in the low-light. She wore a long, silk nightgown and her dressing robe. Her tiny feet peeked out from beneath the hem of the gown. The prominent bulge of her belly made her slender frame look even more petite. She smiled when she saw him, and his mind went still. Nothing calmed him as she did. Nothing filled his heart with so much love or joy.

Belle rushed into his arms, wrapping her slender ones around his strong torso. He held her tightly, resting a palm to the back of her head and stroking her soft, brown hair. "Did I wake you?" he rumbled, his voice still thick from sleep. Belle shook her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were big and beautiful - so much so, that he feared he would fall into them. Her gaze was filled with concern, and he knew she worried for him. He hadn't slept well for weeks - haunted by his terrible dreams. Though he wouldn't share with her the nature of his dreams, he had told her they were awful. Belle wished she could chase his fears away, or at least understand what was causing them. "Don't worry about me, petal. I'm alright." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was the nightmare again, wasn't it?" He nodded at her, and her bottom lip trembled - tears welling in her eyes as her heart ached for him. "Why won't you tell me what you see?" an errant tear slipped from her long lashes, and he quickly caught it with the pad of his thumb, swiping it away and caressing her face with his palm. "Please, Adam," she begged, her voice wavering, "I want to help you...let me help you." The last part was barely a whisper, and he felt a twinge of guilt. He curled a muscled arm around her delicate shoulders and led her back to their bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed together, and she placed her hands in his, squeezed his fingers.

"I can't, Belle...I won't say it aloud."

"But _why?_ I don't understand.

"I'm afraid," he admitted, his head hanging forward, his gentle expression replaced by one of fear, "If I say it...it might come true. And I don't want it to come true." His voice shook as his strength faltered. How could he make her understand? How could he relieve her of her worry without revealing the terror of his dreams? Belle's face softened as understanding washed over her.

"I'm here, Adam. I'm not going anywhere." She took his face in her hands and pressed a slow kiss to his perfect mouth. "Tell me." Adam couldn't help but chuckle, for his Belle was as stubborn as ever. She glared at him, not backing down. Adam sighed in defeat. He would tell her his dream...though perhaps not in its entirety. Belle's eyes were on him, wide with anticipation.

"It always begins the same," he started, turning to face the window, "we're here, in the castle, and we're happy. Suddenly, you're in pain, and there's nothing I can do to help you. I know the baby's coming, and I take you to our bed...this bed." He patted the mattress as he looked down at it, and his fingers began to trace the patterns on the duvet. Belle shifted closer to him, taking his hand in hers - a silent command to continue. "Something isn't right," his voice cracked, "but you're so brave. You're always _so_ brave. You tell me it's alright, that nothing is wrong - but I can feel it. I can feel it in here," he balled his free hand into a fist and pressed it to the center of his chest - to his heart. He swallowed hard before continuing, "Suddenly, I can't reach you. You're there, so close, but I can't touch you." He paused then, knowing what came next. He couldn't bare to tell her. What followed was too gruesome - too terrible. The memory of his dream flashed into his mind's eye, and he was forced to relive the terror.

 _Adam stood on the opposite side of a wall he could not see, unable to reach his love. She laid on their bed, her back against the headboard as pain tore through her. She reached for him, calling his name and begging him to help her. He couldn't. He wanted to...but he couldn't. Belle threw her head back in agony, and let out a shriek. The sound was so unlike any sound she had ever made. She was in so much pain. Adam tried to run to her, but his feet were glued to the ground. He watched, in absolute horror, as her pregnant belly shifted and distorted beneath her gown. Her legs where bent at the knees as she pushed, and blood suddenly drenched the bed sheets. She yelled with pain, and Adam could only watch as his beautiful Belle was torn to pieces. A creature rose from her corpse and looked at him. It was covered in long, thick hair, and stared at him with bright, blue eyes. His eyes. The creature howled before running off into the shadows. Adam screamed for Belle, but she didn't move. Suddenly, the force that held him in place was lifted, and he ran to her. "No, no, no," he repeated to himself as he lifted her into his arms. Her body was limp against his - brown eyes open and void of life. Fury burned within him, and he growled out his pain. His soul became tormented, and he felt his body twist and break from within. He fell to the ground as the change overtook him. He lifted himself from the floor and faced a large mirror. Adam was no more - for staring back at him was a hideous beast._

"Adam?" her sweet voice drew him back to the present. He shook his head, eyes pained. "Adam? What happens in the dream? Please, tell me!"

"You don't survive the birth," he whispers, unable to share with her the dark details of his terrible nightmare. "You don't survive, and part of me dies." Belle pulled him into her warm, loving embrace, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He clung to her, as though she were life itself. "I can't bear to lose you, Belle. You are my entire life."

"Shhh," she lifted his face in her hands and kissed his mouth. "I'll never leave you, Adam. I promise." Adam cringed at her words, knowing it was a promise she could not guarantee. Death at childbirth was too common in this world. Resources were limited, and complications during the delivery could unexpectedly arise. He knew he should be stronger, but he couldn't bring himself to accept the possibility of losing her. They weren't finished yet...their lives had barely begun. She had only been in his life for two short years - and while they were the best years of his entire life, he was not ready for it to end so soon. He wanted more time with his love. He knew he was being selfish but he had spent ten, long years in solitude and self-loathing. Belle came into his world and breathed air into his lungs. She gave him purpose and made him whole again. She rescued the man from the beast, and taught him to love. There was still so much he wanted to show her, and so much he wanted to share with her.

The baby was due any day now, and not knowing when drove him mad. He felt that he was on borrowed time. He had been so happy to learn of Belle's pregnancy all those months ago, and he still was. But the reality of what her pregnancy meant hadn't hit him until about a month ago. Seeing her struggle to walk and bend - unable to lift, push, or pull even the simplest of objects - made the reality of their situation hit him like a harsh, cold wind. What if she didn't survive? What would become of the prince? He would never love another as he loved her, and he couldn't bare to look into the eyes of their child, knowing that its mother was taken from it, and from him.

"Stop thinking about it, darling. It's only a dream. It isn't real." Belle forced him to look at her, and the fear in his eyes was palpable. "I'm right _here_ , love. I'm with you." His brows furrowed as the handsome features of his face set into a hard frown. She just wasn't getting through to him. Belle climbed onto the center of the bed, pulling Adam with her. He sat with his back against the headboard and Belle straddled him. She pressed her hands into his chest and leaned forward, capturing his mouth in hers. She pushed her tongue past the barrier of his lips and deepened the kiss. If he wouldn't listen to reason, then she would have no choice but to distract him by other means.

Prince Adam sat at his desk in the center of his study. A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Enter."

Cogsworth pushed the heavy door open and approached the prince's desk. "You summoned me, sir?"

"Yes, Cogsworth. I have an important task for you."

"Of course, sir. How can I be of service?"

"Belle is due to give birth any day now."

"Aye, sir. We are all so thrilled for you both."

"Thank you, Cogsworth. I need you to bring me a doctor. The best that money can buy. I don't care the cost. I want him here tonight, and on standby until Belle is ready."

"Certainly, sir. But...Mrs. Potts has delivered many a child in her day. I thought for sure that you'd want a private birth." Adam shot Cogsworth a threatening glare. "I mean no disrespect, Master."

"Do as your told, Cogsworth," Adam spit out angrily, "you have your assignment. You are dismissed." Cogsworth bowed before Adam, and then quickly turned and exited the study.

Adam dropped his face to his hands and raked his fingers through his thick, blonde hair. He needed to find a way to protect her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. But how could he guarantee her survival? Even having the doctor there was no guarantee. It was more of a comfort, knowing that there was a professional at his disposal - but it changed nothing. Belle could still die. He must stop it. He must find a way. Off to his right, beyond another set of doors, was Belle's library. Adam knew that he would find her there, curled up with one of her favorite books. Yet he had been avoiding her all day. He could not bring himself to look upon her without the knowledge that she would be safe. He needed to ensure her survival, first and foremost.

He hadn't joined his princess for breakfast, and midday now approached. He wondered whether she was angry with him for standing her up that morning. He had awoken long before she had, and disappeared from the bedroom. He hadn't kissed her awake as he normally did, nor had he joined her for their morning stroll along the castle walls or through the rose garden. Instead, he found himself locked away in his study researching ways to save her. Nothing that he read provided him with the answers he so desperately sought. One could only hope that there were no complications during or after the birth. Hope was not enough for Adam. He needed certainty.

Adam could no longer ignore the guilt that rode him as a result of neglecting his beloved. He rose from the desk and sauntered towards the library doors. He entered the library, but Belle wasn't at her usual seat by the window. His brows dipped low between his eyes as he searched for her. The library was far too large, and there were too many hidden nooks. She could be anywhere.

"Belle?" His voice echoed back around him, but Belle did not respond. After several minutes of searching, he concluded she was elsewhere in the castle. Adam left the library in search of his wife. He walked through every corridor and searched in every room. He even climbed the tower to the dungeon in search of her. Nothing. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He began to panic then, worried that she had left him - that she was angry with him for his recent behavior. Mrs. Potts passed him in the corridor, a tray of food in her hands.

"Afternoon, Your Majesty. Care for some lunch? Perhaps a spot of tea?"

"Mrs. Potts, where is Belle?"

"Why, she rode into town early this morning, Master. We thought you knew." Adam was confused. Why had she left without telling him? She was in no condition to travel - not when the baby was due to be born any day now.

"Did she mention what for?"

"To visit her father, sir. It turns out that Maurice has fallen ill." Adam couldn't understand why he wasn't aware of this. Why hadn't Belle mentioned her father being ill? Why hadn't she asked him to ride into town with her? Why hadn't she said good-bye? He suspected something wasn't right.

"How did she come to hear about her father? Who delivered the news to her?" Mrs. Potts gave him an odd look before answering.

"I...I'm not sure, sir. I'm sorry. She didn't say."

Something wasn't right. No one entered the castle without his knowledge. There were no messages delivered to the castle, that didn't go through him first. Who had contacted Belle?

"See to it that my horse is prepared immediately. And bring me my riding boots and jacket." Mrs. Potts nodded and hurried off.

Adam mounted his horse, grabbed the reins and kicked the stirrups. The horse lurched forward, running at full speed. He flew through the castle gates and into the woods. He followed the winding path through the forest, the wind whipping violently against his face. His heart slammed against his rib cage, and he was filled with fear. What if he was too late? What if something had happened to her? It would be all his fault. He never should have left her side that morning. He was too wrapped up in his own selfish fears to notice her absence.

He leaned forward - his chin brushing the back of the mare's mane. He focused on the road before him, pulling the reins tightly and guiding his steed with precision through the narrow pass engulfed in greenery. He reached an opening at the end of the dirt road, and broke through the entry and into a spacious valley. Beyond the pastures and down the hill, Adam saw Belle's village. He whipped the reins and continued onward. He slowed just outside the village, and dismounted his horse.

He jogged through the village, ignoring all the ogling from the other villagers. Strangers tried to approach him or sell him something - they were getting in his way. Adam didn't have time for that. He needed to find Belle, _now._ He pressed onward until he reached Belle's prior home, where Maurice still resided. He pounded on the door desperately.

"Belle? Maurice?" The door opened.

A tired Maurice cracked the door, rubbing his eyes when the light assaulted them. "Prince Adam?" Adam rolled his eyes at this.

"Call me Adam, Maurice. Where is Belle?" Maurice nodded, and then his expression became confused as he processed the question.

"Belle? She's not at the castle?" Adam's heart dropped. She wasn't there. And Maurice didn't look ill at all. What had happened to her? He couldn't involve Belle's father. If anything happened to her Papa she would never forgive him.

"Stay inside, Maurice. I'll find her. Do not try anything or put yourself in danger." Adam turned and ran back through the town toward the horse.

"Is everything alright?" Maurice called behind him, but Adam didn't respond. Back on his horse, he rode into the valley, searching for any sign of his precious Belle. He galloped through the open space and scanned the vast land with his eyes. It was useless. He no longer had acute senses, he was only human. Adam needed to find her, and for the first time ever, he wished he were the Beast. An idea struck him, and he rode quickly back towards the palace.

He tied the horse at the small stable out front and rushed into the castle. Adam sped up the stairs and through the west wing, reaching his bedroom. Once inside, he slowed to catch his breath. He looked across the room at his large balcony, and at the single enchanted rose that the enchantress had restored when Belle first admitted her love to him - turning him back into a man, and saving his life in the process. He had left it in its place, protected by a glass cover, as a reminder of how he had come to change for the better. Perhaps he could somehow use it to transform back into the Beast, long enough to find Belle and ensure her safety. He sauntered towards the rose, and carefully lifted the glass cover. It floated in the center of the table, standing vertically about five inches from the surface. Adam took the rose in his hand, and it illuminated a bright pink color, suddenly bursting a painful flash of light directly into his face.

He blinked his eyes, and watched in awe as the rose levitated from his hand and illuminated the entire bedroom with a powerful light. It began to spin and the petals of the rose bloomed and opened before his eyes. Adam held his ground, determined to get to Belle. The bright lights began to dissipate, and before him stood the beautiful enchantress that had cursed him all those years ago. She remained exactly as he remembered her - not aging the slightest over the last dozen years. Her white hair and dress floated around her, and she looked as though a gust of wind were blowing against her. He suddenly heard her voice, though not with his ears.

 _Adam. Why have you summoned me?_

"Enchantress, I need your help." She watched him in silence, her cold blue eyes chilling him to the bone.

 _I do not help._ She spoke in his mind, her mouth never opening. Adam didn't understand. Why did she refuse to help him? She had helped him before, after all. Adam was forever grateful for the lesson the enchantress had taught him, which led him to meet Belle and experience true love. He was forever changed, and a better man for it.

"Please...it's Belle. You know she is everything to me. I fear she's in danger, and I must go to her. Help me." Adam squared his shoulders and set his jaw - looking directly into the enchantress' glacial gaze. She held his eyes with her own, but her expression remained impassive.

 _I do not help._ Adam felt a heavy weight drop in the pit of his stomach. A look of despair broke across his chiseled face and he felt all hope was lost.

"Enchantress, I beg you. You may take my life if you wish, but please let me save her. Let me bring her home. She carries my child within her..." he lowered his face, finally breaking eye contact with the enchantress. He tried to hide his emotion, silently cursing the unshed tears that stung his eyes at the thought of losing Belle. He would sooner die than let anything happen to her.

 _You wish to become a beast once more._

Adam's eyes shot to hers. "How did you know that?"

 _I know all._

"Then you know where Belle is?" She had to tell him. He prayed that she would.

 _Yes._

"Then you must tell me where she is! How can I find her?"

 _I do not help._ Adam growled with fury. He was tired of playing games. Precious time was being wasted, and he needed to get to Belle before...he didn't even want to think what. He just knew he had to get to her.

 _Beauty comes from within, Adam._ He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He remembered those words she had spoken to him once before. The same dark night she cast the spell on him. _The same applies to your beast. One balances the other. Only you can decide which is in control._ She lifted her hand and a beam of blue light sliced through the air, resting on the small, round table. Before his eyes, a large, ruby ring appeared on the the center of the table. _Do not call on me again._ A gust of wind swirled through the bedroom, forming a small tornado around the enchantress. Bursts of pure light shot out from where she stood, and suddenly she was gone. Nothing remained this time. Not even the rose.

Adam stalked towards the round table, and took the ruby ring in his hand. Inscribed on the band was the phrase _Sens le. Tournez trois fois._ Feel it. Turn three times. Adam was grateful to the enchantress for her final gesture of kindness. It didn't matter that he could never summon her again, for she gave him all the answers he needed. Adam quickly slid the ring over his finger and felt Belle in his heart. He thought of her smile, her eyes. Her smooth skin and soft hair. He focused on her scent and the sounds of her breathing. He turned the ring around his finger three times, and darkness swallowed him up. Cold air whipped around him, but he couldn't see a thing. Nothing but blackness stretched out in all directions. He could suddenly see a small light in the distance, and watched in astonishment as it grew in size. He was spit out of the darkness into a location unfamiliar to him.

Adam stumbled and nearly lost his footing, but caught himself at the last moment. He took in his surroundings - quickly scanning the area with his eyes and turning a full three-hundred and sixty degrees. He appeared to be at the mouth of a cave. He looked around him and saw nothing but black mountain walls that reached high into the sky. It was dark and cold there. He turned back towards the mouth of the cave and entered it. At the back of the cave's mouth, there was a tunnel lit by torches. He raised a single brow and followed the light through the tunnel.

"Belle?" he whispered, unsure if the ring had taken him to the right location. He continued down the narrow tunnel, turning his body at an angle so that he could avoid being scraped by the sharp rock protruding from the wall. His chest constricted at the thought of Belle hurting herself in that very tunnel. The tunnel suddenly grew wider and Adam reached an opening at the other end. He found himself in what appeared to be some sort of bedroom. He noticed a cot in the corner, a pair of old, worn, brown leather boots, and a tin mug resting on a small, wooden table. "Belle?" he called again, hoping she was somewhere in the vast room. He heard a groan from farther within the room. He stepped inside and walked around the wall, seeing that the room was even larger than he'd initially thought.

His heart stopped when his gaze landed on her. There, in the corner, chained with her arms high above her head, sitting on an old, beaten mattress, was Belle. He rushed to her side instantly, lifting her face in his hands to inspect her. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked back into focus. They grew wide when she recognized him, and she began to sob.

"Adam," she croaked, fear rolling off her. Fury burned in his chest. Who had done this to her? What would anyone have to gain from kidnapping the princess?

"Belle, I'm here," he breathed, trying to get a hold over the myriad of emotions that washed over him. "Who did this to you? What on earth happened?"

"I didn't recognize him," she whispered, her eyes filled with terror as she began to shake her head frantically.

"Shhh, relax. I'm here, my love. You're safe. Now tell me, who did this to you." He held her face gently, not missing the faint bruises on her forehead and arms. His blood boiled.

"He's crazy, Adam. He wants to kill our baby!" she shrieked, beginning to shake and sob once more. Adam had heard enough. Nobody threatened his family. Whoever this maniac was, he would die. Adam stood and yanked at the chains on the wall, attempting to free her hands. The chains rattled in protest, but did not budge. Adam cursed himself for not having brought his sword. He had been in such a hurry to get to Belle, that he ran out of the castle with nothing but the clothes on his back. He hadn't thought this rescue mission through.

It suddenly occurred to him. _Beauty comes from within. The same applies to your beast._ He bent in front of Belle and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do not be alarmed," he whispered, and Belle's eyes grew wider, worry filling them as he stood before her. Adam closed his eyes, and focused on his former self. He thought of Belle, alone and scared, sitting in this very cave with a psychopath. Anger burned in his veins, and he wanted to tear the world to shreds. He focused on the image he wanted to see, and turned the ruby ring around his finger three times. He felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest and fell to the ground with an agonizing cry.

"Adam!" Belle screamed, the fear present in her voice.

He felt something shift beneath his skin, and winced as his skeletal structure cracked, twisted, and grew, until his human form was no more. He slowly rose to his feet, standing at over ten feet tall, and looked down at his hands. His nightmare flashed in his mind as he recognized the paws of the Beast. He turned to face Belle, and she looked at him with horror. It hurt him a little, to see her afraid of him once more. He knelt in front of her and cupped her tiny face in his beastly hand. Her expression calmed as her eyes met his, and she visibly relaxed all over. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"How is this possible?" she whispered against his palm, and he gently traced a claw over her cheek.

"Enchantress," he answered, standing to pull the chains from the wall. His voice was deep and gravelly, no longer the smooth melodious voice of the prince. Just as he took the chains in his massive paws, something sharp pierced through the flesh of his right shoulder, making him growl with pain. The cave shook around them, causing bits of rock to fall from the ceiling. Beast turned around and his eyes focused on a mysterious man, standing at the entrance of the tunnel, aiming an arrow directly at his chest. The man was over six feet tall, but Beast still towered over him. He rumbled in his chest, and rose to his full height. Who was the man, and what did he want?

The man neither faltered nor flinched at the sight of the Beast. He stepped into the candlelight and kept his bow and arrow steadily aimed at Beast's chest. "I've been waiting a long time for this day," the man spoke, and his voice was familiar somehow. "You disgust me, Belle," he hissed, spitting in her direction, "to think that you chose to lay with this...this... _abomination_ rather than _me._ And you dare to carry its child? I will not let you bring another monster into this world!" Beast growled in anger, wanting to rip the man's head from his body for speaking such ugly words to his beauty.

"Who are you?" Beast growled, his paws balling up into fists at his sides as his breathing became labored.

"You don't recognize me, Beast? Am I so easy to forget?" the man took another step further into the light, and Beast went still. _It couldn't be._ The man that stood before him was horribly scarred. Hideous marks cut across his face and neck, distorting his appearance. But Beast recognized him, for beyond the scars was an evil man.

"Gaston...please," Belle whimpered, her voice shaking as tears wracked through her. Beast didn't understand how he had survived. Belle had told him that Gaston had fallen thousands of feet off the side of the mountain, shortly after having shot him down. He had somehow survived the fall, though he was hideously scarred as a result.

"Quiet, harlet!" Beast roared with fury and the cave shook once more. He felt another sting of pain as Gaston loosed a second arrow into his other shoulder, but his anger overpowered the pain. He would pay for what he'd done to Belle, and he would never disrespect her again. Beast pulled the arrow from his right shoulder out, followed by the one in his left, and tossed them to the side. He ignored the blood that flowed from the wounds and bled into his torn shirt. Beast took a heavy step forward and knocked the bow from Gaston's grip, wrapping a meaty paw around his throat.

Gaston dangled in his grip, coughing and gasping for breath. Beast lifted him higher, so that his face was close to the candlelight. "Now who is the monster?" Beast growled, tightening his grip around Gaston's throat.

"Please..." Gaston wheezed - his hands flailing hopelessly against Beast's enormous fingers.

"We've been here before," Beast growled, tightening his grip still, "I won't make the same mistake twice." Beast stepped in front of Belle, blocking her view from what he was about to do. He closed his grip around Gaston, feeling his bones shatter like glass in his fists. He watched the life slowly leave his eyes, until they were vacant, and dropped his life-less corpse to the ground. He quickly turned back to Belle, still shielding her view from the necessary act he had committed, and yanked her chains from the wall. He then snapped the cuffs from her wrists and pulled her into his powerful embrace. She shook and sobbed in his arms, and he held her close, cradling and comforting her.

Beast focused on their home, and turned the ruby ring around his finger thrice. The darkness swallowed them both, and he covered Belle with his enormous body, shielding her from the cold wind that blew in the blackness. They landed in their bedroom once more, and he quickly turned to inspect her.

"Are you hurt, Belle?" Beast cradled her gently in his arms before setting her onto the bed. She looked exhausted and weak. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't left her side - none of this would have happened. Belle shook her head in denial, and nestled her face against the pillow.

"Just bruised and sore. I will be alright."

"Did he touch you, Belle?" Beast was afraid to ask the question directly, but it was implied. She shook her head once more, and his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"How did you..." Belle trailed off, her eyes raking over his entire body. He had almost forgotten that he was back in his Beast form - feeling equally as comfortable as being a man.

"Oh, right," he looked down at the ruby ring, and focused on his human form, turning it around his finger three times. A warm light swirled around him, lifting him into the air, and he could feel himself return to normal size. He landed safely on his bare feet, and rushed to Belle's side. He pulled the ring from his finger and placed it in her palm. "A final gift from the enchantress." She rolled it around in her palm, an awed expression on her beautiful face.

"Incredible..." she whispered, offering the ring back to him.

"It's yours," he said, closing her fist around it. "So you can always find your way home." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her mouth. She tasted of sweat, dirt, and exhaustion, but her lips felt perfect sliding against his own. "I'm so sorry, my darling. I'm so sorry I left you alone this morning. It was selfish and wrong. I'll never leave your side again." Belle shook her head and propped herself up on one elbow. She reached a slender hand toward his face and touched his hair, brushing it behind his ear.

"Never apologize for loving me so much, that you would risk everything for me. Because I would do the same, and I will never apologize for that." Adam took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Relief washed over him as the realization that she was finally safe settled around them. He rested a hand against her large belly as he kissed her - the other at the nape of her neck. He was lost in her kiss when he felt something jump beneath his hand. He stiffened against her mouth, breaking the kiss. He felt it again, and his heart somersaulted in his chest. He looked at Belle and then back down at the hand that rested on her pregnant belly.

"Looks like someone is happy to see you," she whispered, flattening her palm over the back of his hand, and pressing it more firmly against her belly. He really felt something then. The baby kicked with enough force that Adam's hand physically jumped in response. "Papa's here," she addressed her bump, and Adam's heart soared at her words. _Papa. I'm going to be a Papa._

"You're doing just fine, dearie. Take another deep breath...we're almost there!" Mrs. Potts smiled up at Belle from the foot of the bed, craning her neck to address her over the sheet that covered her from the waist down. Belle was exhausted. She had been pushing for nearly an hour now, and the baby's head still wasn't coming out. "Come on, poppet! The little one's right here, I can see hair! Brown, like yours." Belle took in another shaky breath and turned her head to the side to look at her husband.

Adam dabbed her forehead with a handkerchief, his other hand wrapped tightly around hers. He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go on, beauty. We're almost there, and I'm right here with you." Belle gave him a curt nod and pulled every bit of strength she had left into her next breath.

"And...push!" Belle squeezed Adam's hand and pressed her head back into the pillow as she pushed with all her might. Pain ripped through her like she'd never felt before, and then something slipped out of her, slowly at first, and then suddenly quick. The pain was gone, and the pressure in her pelvis subsided. She heard a loud buzz in her head when she dropped back into the mattress - the last of her strength gone from her. A moment later she heard a loud slap, followed by the first cries of she and Adam's child. "It's a girl!" Mrs. Potts announced, wrapping the tiny, delicate child in a clean sheet, and resting her on Belle's chest.

Adam nestled close to Belle, his cheek resting against hers, and together, they looked at their little girl for the first time. A warm sensation tingled within him, and he was overcome with joy. Belle smiled lazily at him - her body no doubt exhausted from all the amazing work it had just done. A tiny, round, pink face peeked through an opening in the blanket bundle. Her eyes were closed, and her tiny pink lips were shaped like an _O_ as she slept soundly in her mother's arms.

"What shall we name her?" he asked his wife, unable to hide the emotion that welled inside his chest. Belle smiled up at him before responding.

"Rose."

Fin.

 ***Author's Note***

Thank you all again for your support. It means so much to read your PMs, reviews, and see you like and follow the story. Please review, it helps me to improve my writing, and give my readers what they want. I am still open to continuing the story, but as always, the inspiration comes from you, my readers. Leave a review or send me a PM telling me what you thought about the latest chapter of Adam and Belle's story, and leave any suggestions/ideas for the next chapter! I will do my best to create my version of story for you! Thank you for your support and as always, happy reading.

Sandra Willove.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Anniversary

Beauty and the Beast - Happily Ever After

Chapter 4: The Anniversary

By: Savannah Willove

Adam watched with admiration as Belle nursed their daughter in the far end of their bedroom. He smiled as he looked at her, sitting in the hand-carved rocking chair he had spent weeks building for her. She was a vision, as beautiful as ever, as she held their daughter close. Adam gazed at her in awe as she nourished their child. Rose suckled gently on her mother's breast, her head nestled in the crook of her arm. Her baby blue eyes began to close and her breathing became heavy.

It had been nearly three months since he and Belle last made love, for he wanted to give her body time to heal. Although he was certain she was well enough now, Belle had yet to show an interest in that sort of intimacy. Adam didn't fret, however, for their anniversary was only two days away, and he had planned a romantic evening for them both. He hoped that his efforts would earn him some alone time with his wife, whom he craved fiercely. Adam was amazed at how much he loved her, and how little he tired of being around her, even after a full year of marriage.

Adam rose from the bed where he lay, and circled around the rocking chair, coming to kneel before his love. He rested his chin in her lap and brushed a finger over his daughter's cheek. He looked at his wife and smiled. "You're beautiful," he whispered, sliding his free hand up her calf before resting it gently against her thigh. Belle reached for him and smiled lazily, the exhaustion on her face apparent. She cupped his cheek with her hand, and he turned to press a soft kiss to her palm. He didn't miss the somber expression on her fair face, and concern grew within him rapidly. "Is something bothering you, love?" Belle shook her head in denial, but he felt she wasn't being totally honest. Rose sighed deeply then, releasing her mother's breast and nestling closely against her. "Let me," Adam said, removing the babe from her arms and resting her gently into her bassinet.

Belle tucked herself back into her dress and leaned back in her rocking chair. Adam returned to kneel before her, resting both arms on either side of her legs. They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Belle spoke, "I just miss you." Adam looked at her, confused, for he hadn't left her side since their daughter was born. He made sure to tend to all her needs, always putting her comfort and happiness before his own. He rose to his feet and lifted her from the chair, turning to take her place. He held her in his arms and she curled into his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm right here, darling. I haven't gone anywhere," he husked, pressing a kiss to her hair. Belle shook in his arms, and he felt his neck become wet with her tears. Now he was really confused. What had he done wrong? What had he said to offend her? He shifted her in his arms so that he could look upon her face. "Belle, what is it? What's the matter?"

Belle shook her head and swiped away her tears before answering, "I don't feel like you want me anymore." Adam gaped at her, taken aback by her admission. How could she not see how much he wanted her? How could she miss the longing in his eyes each time he watched her with their daughter? Very gently, Adam re-positioned Belle so that she was straddling his hips. He took her face in both his hands and pulled her in for a long, sensual kiss. When he released her, she was flushed and breathless.

"I want you, Belle," he gruffed, his voice thick with desire, "More than you know, I want you. I've missed this," he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her flush against him, "and this." He leaned forward to press a wet kiss to her throat, his tongue peeking out to taste the sweetness of her skin. Belle released a sigh of relief when his lips met her flesh. She threw her head back in ecstasy, relishing the feel of his mouth on her chest.

Belle had felt so alone since Rose was born, though she couldn't exactly understand why. It was true that Adam had never left her side, and tended to her every need. But she needed something more from him. She knew her body needed to recover from her pregnancy and birth, but when two months had passed, and Adam still made no effort to touch her, she was crushed. She was afraid that he was no longer attracted to her. Though her belly had returned to its normal size, Belle couldn't help but feel self-conscious about the other, more subtle changes to her body which had not yet returned to normal. Her hips were set more widely since having carried Rose for nine, long months, and her breasts were more robust. She had to nurse their child every hour and a half to two hours, and it was exhausting. If ever she went longer than two hours without nursing, her breasts would become painfully engorged, and they would leak. It was horribly embarrassing.

When Adam hadn't tried to take things further with her after a couple of months, she was certain that he was repulsed by her new body, and the strange things it did. As his mouth sucked on her sensitive flesh, her worries began to dissipate. Perhaps she was being silly and foolish. She knew Adam loved her, how could she not? What man would spend as much time as he with silly tasks that could be performed by their servants? He had neglected his duty as prince - leaving Cogsworth in charge of political affairs - and had spent every day by her side, helping her with Rose. When Rose would wake in the middle of the night, Adam would rush to her, shushing her and calming her before bringing her to Belle so that she could nurse. He would lie down beside her, watching as she fed her. When the tender flesh of Belle's areola had become dried and cracked, causing her to bleed and suffer immense pain, Adam had tended to her. He had washed her and applied ointment to her nipples, and he had even asked that Mrs. Potts procure goat's milk for their Rose until Belle had healed. He was perfect, as always. So why had Belle doubted him? Could it be that her own insecurities had gotten the best of her?

Adam continued his work on her, worshiping every inch of her exposed neck and chest, making her writhe and press her chest against him. A warm, familiar sensation spread from her core, and she felt her arousal dampen between her legs. As Adam licked her throat, she felt her breasts tingle and her nipples became taught. Her eyes rolled shut as she savored the feel of his mouth on her. Suddenly, her nipples felt as though they were on fire, but Adam hadn't exposed them nor put his mouth on them. They elongated and sent shivers through her spine, and she suddenly felt warmth spread across her front.

"Oh no," Belle groaned, her face heated with shame. She pushed herself away from a very confused Adam and rushed into the washroom. She ignored the sound of his voice calling her back to him, and shut the door behind her. Belle gazed at herself through the mirror, scowling at her own reflection as she focused on the two, large wet spots on her chest. _What a time to lactate,_ she thought to herself, becoming increasingly frustrated with herself. She heard a soft rapping at the door, and hastily removed her gown.

"Belle? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Belle removed her slip and stood naked in the bathing room - dawning only her white, silk underwear. She quickly scooped water from the basin before her, and rinsed off her breasts. She refused to let Adam see what had happened, too embarrassed and ashamed of herself to do so. She found one of her many dressing robes hanging from a hook on the wall, and slipped into it. "Belle?"

"Come in," she said, kicking her discarded gown to the side while tightening her robe around her. Adam entered cautiously, not wanting to scare her away. His expression became confused when he saw that she had changed, but confusion quickly melted into desire as he took in her delicious curves beneath the thin fabric of her robe. He approached her slowly, reaching a tentative hand toward her cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair before coming to rest them at the nape of her neck. He searched her eyes, desperate to understand what had caused her sudden outburst.

"Did I upset you?" he pleaded, eyes wide and incredulous.

"No," she whispered, unable to make eye contact with him for some unknown reason.

"Was I moving too fast? I'm sorry, Belle...I just want you to be happy, and when you said you missed me I thought you meant..."

"I do miss you, Adam. That _is_ what I meant and you do make me happy. I'm sorry, it's not you. I'm just a mess." Belle wrapped her arms around herself, feeling foolish and emotionally bare. She knew that it must have something to do with the recent partus of her child, as she had been especially moody throughout the pregnancy, but she was certain that she would be feeling like herself again by now. She was confused about so many things. She loved Adam, she was certain about that. Loving Adam was as vital to her as breathing. And she loved Rose effortlessly, and unconditionally. She was an extension of Adam and herself. The purest symbol of their love. She was a princess, living in a castle surrounded by people who loved her. She had the world at her feet. So why on Earth did she feel so empty?

"Darling," Adam started, gently pulling her into his embrace, "tell me how I can make it better. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. Anything. I'll do anything to make things right." Belle's heart lurched forward as he spoke, clenching in her chest from his words. She couldn't bare the guilt she heard in his speech. She couldn't let him take the blame for her inability to control or analyze her own emotions. And just as she told herself to pull the reins on her feelings, she began to sob against his chest. _Unbelievable_ , she thought to herself, unable to slow the tears. Adam clutched her to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin on it. He was certain he had done something wrong, though he couldn't figure out what.

After a moment, she pushed away from him. "I think I'll have some tea while Rose is sleeping," she whispered, turning toward the door. She left him without another word, and a weight dropped in his chest. He suddenly felt so empty without her in his arms, and the way she left him felt so final. Whatever was bothering her, he had to fix it now. He couldn't let her drift from him any further. She had already been drifting for months. Adam knew that no matter what, he had to make their anniversary a special night. He needed to rekindle the flame between them, and bring his love back to him.

Just as he turned to leave, he noticed her gown tossed to the ground in a heap. His interest peaked, he bent to pick it up. Adam held the gown before him, inspecting it carefully. Understanding washed over him when he saw the two wet stains at the front of her dress. She was embarrassed, and he let her walk away from him feeling that way. Although he didn't fully understand how a woman's body worked during or after pregnancy, he needed her to know that there was no shame in what had happened. He thought it was amazing the way she could nourish their child so naturally, and so beautifully. He didn't care if her breasts leaked milk or that they became hard and full when it was time for Rose to feed. In fact, he rather enjoyed the site of her breasts now. They had always been perfect, but now they were irresistible.

It struck Adam that Belle no longer felt that she was beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel as beautiful as she was. He wanted her to see herself the way he saw her. Adam smiled as he recalled the night he knew that he had fallen in love with her, now almost three years ago. _That's it,_ he thought to himself, rather pleased with his brilliance. Adam rushed from the bedroom chamber and through the west wing - he had a lot of work to do.

Belle sat in the library, curled up with her favorite Shakespearean play, _Romeo and Juliet._ She had read it countless times, yet never tired of the tragic tale. Her mind began to wander and she closed the book, realizing she had been reading absentmindedly - missing every word on the page. She reached for her tea on the window sill and took a sip - her face twisting into a grimace when her lips came into contact with the now cold liquid. She set the tea back down and pulled her knees up against her chest. She stared out the window for a moment before rising to her feet.

What had been eating at her soul these past few months? Why had she been feeling so depressed? Internally, she knew that she had all a girl could possibly ask for, and more. Her life was a fairy tale...literally. So why didn't she feel like herself? When Adam had been kissing her yesterday, it had set her ablaze. She wanted him more than anything, and couldn't wait for him to finally take her. Once again, her stupid body ruined everything. She hated the way that Adam treated her like a fragile thing since he found out that she was pregnant. She had hoped that things would return to normal once Rose was born, but clearly, she was wrong. While she understood that she needed several weeks for her wounds to mend after the trauma she experienced as Gaston's captive, and the tiresome birth of her child, she still felt neglected.

Belle strolled around the library aimlessly, thinking to herself. Mrs. Potts had offered to take Rose off her hands for a few hours, and she was grateful for the momentary peace. She had finally learned to hand express milk for Rose, so that it could be stored and given to her at her convenience. It was nice to finally have an option between sitting in the bedroom all day nursing a three-month-old baby, and getting some alone time. Perhaps that's all she needed - a little time away from everyone. A soft knock sounded at the door, followed by a slow creak as someone entered. Belle turned on her heel to find Lumiere standing at the entrance.

"Pardon ze intrusion, Madame, but I 'ave an invitation for you," Lumiere smiled at her warmly, his right hand extended towards her. She noticed a small, brown piece of parchment in his hand. Belle reached for it, but before she could ask any questions, Lumiere had gone. Her eyebrows raised in suspicion as she turned the parchment over in her hand. Intrigued, she unfolded it to reveal a handwritten note.

 _Darling,_

 _I do hope that you've enjoyed your day. I'm sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast or lunch, but I would like to make it up to you. Please join me in the rose garden for dinner after you've received this note. I look forward to seeing you._

 _All my love,_

 _Adam_

Belle made her way through the castle and outside toward the garden. The sky was dark like ink, speckled with bright stars. It was warm and lovely - a gentle breeze caressed her ankles, bringing with it the scent of wild roses. As she walked through the archway leading toward the garden, she noticed a light flickering in the distance. When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see two, parallel rows of candles placed carefully in the grass, creating a lit path for her to follow.

Excitement bloomed in her chest as the need to solve this mystery came over her. Belle followed the candle-lit trail to its end, coming to the center of the garden which was surrounded by ten-foot-tall, well groomed shrubbery. There was an opening in the center of the garden, about thirty feet in diameter, which had been layed out with a gorgeous picnic dinner. Actually, it was more of a banquet. A large, purple blanket was spread neatly across the grass, topped with several delectable dishes, two bottles of wine, two glasses, and flatware. There was one thing missing however: Adam.

Belle approached the array of food, all the while flicking her gaze from side to side in search of her beloved. After a moment, she concluded that he had not yet arrived, and knelt onto the blanket before her. She reached for a roll of bread which sat in a woven basket lined with a cloth napkin. She picked at the bread and nibbled at it when she heard something rustle nearby. Her pulse raced and she looked around nervously, but outside of her circle of light, only darkness surrounded.

"Adam?" she whispered, setting the bread down on the picnic cloth. She rose to her feet and approached one of the bushes in the direction from where the sound came, when she heard a rustle in the opposite direction. Belle whirled around, her nerves spiking, and scanned the area with her eyes. "This isn't funny, Adam...where are you?" Another rustle came from a bush to her left and she stalked in its direction, determined to catch Adam and put an end to his games. When she reached the bush, she noticed the branches moving, as though someone - or _something_ \- were inside. Belle swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and carefully extended her hand toward the bush. She heard something squeak, and a small dove peeked its face through the bush. Belle smiled, relieved that it had only been a bird and not something far worse.

She reached for the bird and was surprised to see that it did not flinch. In fact, it came to her, circling its tiny claws around her finger and pecking her thumb affectionately. A laugh bubbled in her chest at the sheer amazement of it. Belle returned to her spot on the picnic cloth and offered her bread roll to the dove. It willingly accepted her offer, hopping into her palm and eating greedily from it. The dove cooed, and suddenly the bushes began to rustle all around her. _Funny,_ she thought to herself, for she didn't feel a breeze. Suddenly, there was a burst of wind around her as what had to be more than one hundred doves emerged from the circle of bushes.

Belle yelped, surprised by the sudden movement, and then laughed as they circled around her, coming to rest on her shoulders, lap, arms and head. It was amazing. Where had they all come from? She wished that Adam was here to see this. Belle tipped over the bread basket and broke the rolls up in her hand, tossing fistfuls of breadcrumbs onto the grass and watching the doves feed. When the doves settled into the grass to eat, her attention was stolen by a crunching sound behind her. She turned toward the sound and her breath hitched in her chest.

Adam stood before her between the opening in the shrubs, dressed in his formal, royal blue tux - the same one he had worn the night she fell in love with him. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes filled with love beyond even her own comprehension. His eyes raked her body, following the soft curves of her waist and legs, all the way to her feet which were tucked beneath her bottom. The doves which surrounded them stood out in stark contrast to the blue-black night sky. He stalked towards her, his eyes dark with desire, making silent promises of pleasure, and took her hands in his.

Adam pulled Belle to her feet and bent to kiss her soft, pink mouth. "Good evening, Princess," he whispered against her lips, "you look stunning." She felt her face heat and wondered whether he could see her blushing in the low light.

"Good evening, my prince," she replied, pulling back to smile at him. "You don't look half bad yourself." Adam barked out a laugh and it was wonderful, making her laugh with him. "Where did all these doves come from?" She turned to face the subject in question, but he curled an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him - his front pressing into her back.

"You'd be amazed at all the perks that come with being a prince of France," he whispered against her ear before wrapping his lips around her pulse point and sucking gently. "This being one of them," he gruffed, tightening his grip on her waist and pressing her backside into his groin. Heat pooled in her lower belly and she felt her desire dampen between her legs.

Belle snaked her arms around his neck, arching her back to reach behind her. The action caused her to press her backside harder against him, eliciting a delicious moan from her prince. She rested her head against his shoulder and bit her lip as he caressed the curves of her body, exploring every inch of her with his strong, capable hands. Belle felt her blood heat to a boil, and the familiar tingling sensation in her nipples started. She groaned in frustration, tried to pull away.

"Don't even think about," Adam growled, tightening his grip on her and keeping her pressed against the length of him, "no running this time. You're mine, do you understand? _All_ mine...every last drop of you." She flushed crimson, horrified that he had discovered the source of her embarrassement, and turned her cheek to him. Adam growled again, whirling her around to face him. He trapped her jaw in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Belle." She stared into the depths of his sapphire eyes and found nothing but the deepest love and affection. Her shame melted away and she nodded, telling him she understood. He smiled, relieved, and took her mouth with his own - drinking deeply of her and leaving them both breathless.

The kiss gradually became heated until they were all wet lips, tongues, and clashing teeth. Adam palmed her backside, giving it a hard squeeze, and lifted her into his arms. Belle's legs wrapped around his waist, as if of their own volition, and she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They each groaned into the other's mouth, lost in the ecstasy of their kiss. Their dinner forgotten, Adam lowered them onto the grass, gently placing Belle beneath him before covering her body with his. The doves around them scattered, many of them retreating to the tall bushes. He looked at her hungrily, his fingers dancing down her sides before coming to rest on her thighs. He never took his eyes off hers as he lifted the skirt of her dress and carefully removed her silk panties.

Belle squirmed beneath him, her eyes wild with desire and anticipation. Adam flashed her a wicked grin before lowering himself, his shoulders coming to rest between her legs. He grasped her thighs firmly in each hand, spreading her before him. Belle craned her neck to watch him, and almost came undone at the sight of him licking his lips hungrily, as though he wanted to devour her whole. He darted his tongue out and flicked it against her aroused nub, tearing a desire-drenched moan from her throat. His eyes rolled shut as she made the sound, and he repeated the action. Belle's hands shot to his hair - fingers twisting into the blonde locks as she anchored him to her. Adam smiled against her sex - satisfied with her responsiveness - and plunged his tongue into her channel.

Belle screamed as pleasure ripped through her - threatening to leave her weak and helpless. Adam laved her, stroking his tongue from her entrance to her nub and back down again. He tightened his grip on her thighs when they clenched around him, and closed his mouth over her tiny bud, sucking it gently and passing his tongue over it again. Moan after moan escaped her throat as ecstasy rippled through her, leaving her breathless. She could hardly contain herself as the delicious, warm sensation spread from her core and into her limbs. Belle felt the threatening tinge in her nipples once more and her hands released Adam's hair, rushing to her chest in an attempt to free her breasts from the restricting fabric. Realizing what she was trying to do, Adam released her clitoris with a light _pop!_ before climbing over her - unbuttoning the top of her dress enough that he could tug the fabric off her shoulders. Her creamy mounds sprung free from the fabric, and Adam itched to take her dusky, pink nipples into his hot mouth.

He leaned forward and sprinkled quick, chaste kisses all over her jaw, neck, and chest - creating a trail toward her breasts. He captured one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger, and took the other in his mouth. Belle gasped and sounded as though she wanted to protest, making Adam growl against her chest - his teeth gently pressing into her bud. She quieted and stilled beneath him, fascinated by the twinge of pleasure that came with the pain of his teeth dragging across the sensitive peak. Belle could feel the slickness between her legs growing as Adam suckled her chest. Eventually she relaxed back into the grass, lost in the sensation of his mouth on her.

As he twisted and tugged one nipple in his fingers and sucked the other with his mouth, she felt the hot tingle shoot down her breasts once more. Warmth erupted from her nipples as her milk let down, running along the side of her exposed breast and onto Adam's hand. She felt him stiffen for a moment, no doubt surprised by the sudden rush of warm fluid that invaded his mouth. She was certain he would be repulsed and pull away, but was surprised instead when she felt him swallow and release her. He turned his attention to her other breast and lapped his tongue at the streak of creamy liquid, cleaning her up. She couldn't contain her surprised expression, even when he smiled at her warmly. He licked the milk from his hand and sucked at each, individual finger, making her blush.

"You taste like warm sugar," he whispered, propping himself up on his forearms and leaning over her. "No wonder Rose is never satisfied." Belle giggled at this, relieved that she hadn't put him off like she thought she had. He gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth before sitting back on his heels. He gazed down at her sweetly, his eyes filled with love and laced with desire and need. "You're gorgeous, Belle. And I love you more than anything...you know that right?" Belle nodded, her face heating and her heart thrumming behind her sternum. He cupped a palm against her cheek and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, tugging at it slightly. Her mouth parted for him and his tender expression burned into one of ravenous propensity. He leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, covering it with open-mouthed kisses that stoked the fire inside her. "I want you," he murmured against the sensitive skin behind her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Belle sighed as the last of her nerves fled from her, finally submitting to her burning desire. "I want you, Adam," she rasped, her voice throaty from lust. Adam nipped at her neck with blunt teeth before pulling back to unfasten his trousers. He took in the sight of her as he pushed his pants off his waist and released his erection. Her hair was tangled and spread across the grass, her eyes wide and beautiful, face flushed, lips swollen from his kiss...a goddess. Her breasts were bared for him - the fabric of her dress lifting them and making them even more appealing to his hungry eyes. The skirt of her dress pooled around her waist and onto the ground, revealing her milky thighs. Her legs were spread wide for him, and he settled his hips between them.

His hands gripped her thighs as he leaned forward, and the head of his steel rod nudged against her slick entrance. Belle worried her bottom lip with her teeth, and her fingers dug into the grass beneath her palms, which were extended above her head. Adam slid one of his hands beneath her backside, cupping the full, peachy globe, and pressed his other palm flat on the grass beside her face. He squeezed her bottom and lifted her hips off the ground as he entered her - pushing the thick head of his length into her waiting sheath. Adam was quickly reminded of exactly how long it had been since they last made love, for she was so very tight. He pushed farther into her channel, her walls clenching around the length of him, milking him deliciously. Slowly, she stretched for him, the slick walls of her cunny accommodating his size. He groaned, unable to control himself. She felt too good around him. Too right, like he was exactly where he belonged. Adam had missed this. He had missed being connected to Belle so intimately - worshipping her body and pouring all his love into it. He looked down at Belle, and held her gaze with his own. Blue stared down at brown and for a moment, nothing else mattered. He pulled himself out so that only the head of his shaft remained, and then rocked into her deeply.

Belle moaned loudly - a guttural sound drenched with need. Adam smiled down at her, loving the way she responded to him as he stroked into her - hitting her deepest point and making her burn for him. She wrapped her slender fingers around his bulging biceps and tossed her head to the side in ecstasy. Adam pumped her, his thrusts unrelenting, and began to increase his momentum. He still clutched her backside, pinning their hips together so that she was forced to feel every hard inch of him as he plunged in and out of her tight channel.

Her breasts jounced between them and it made him harder still. Belle gasped as he grew inside her, feeling her walls stretch as a result. Adam dropped his face to hers, capturing her lips into a hot kiss. He sucked on her tongue and lips hungrily, all the while driving into her mercilessly. He circled his hips and curled into her, making her dig her nails into his arms in response.

"Adam," she breathed, her voice a low murmur. He bit her shoulder with blunt teeth and slid his hand up her sides, coming to rest them on her upper back. He curled his fingers over her shoulders and deepened his strokes. His chest slid over hers, the friction warming their bodies and increasing their combined pleasure. He felt Belle tremble beneath him as an orgasm rushed through her. Determined to find his own release, he picked up the pace between her legs, lifting her hips off the ground and impaling her at a delicious angle, making her gasp against him. Her hands slid up his arms and curled around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her rosey pink lips brushed against his. _Ecstasy._ He opened for her, pulling her tongue and lips into his greedy mouth and driving into her at a dangerous speed, threatening to tear her apart. When he couldn't hold their position any longer, he sat back onto his heels, pulling Belle with him. Adam held her against his chest, his hands moving to her waist to guide her along the length of him. The position caused her to tower over him, and he captured her left nipple into his mouth as she rode him.

Belle clung to him desperately - her arms wrapped around his neck to support her. She threw her head back as bliss rocked through her, and focused only on the feeling of Adam's thick length pumping in and out of her. She felt another orgasm build in her lower belly, and flexed herself around him, earning a groan from him as her reward. Belle rested her elbows on Adam's shoulders and used the leverage to lift and drop herself against him even harder. She grunted each time he reached her deepest point, and felt him beginning to shake beneath her. The sliding of wet skin and slapping thighs, along with primal grunts and moans, were the only sounds that could be heard around them. The majority of the candles that surrounded them had already burned out, and the doves had long since quieted and retreated into the trees. Fire burned in Belle's lower abdomen, and she screamed as her second orgasm rocked her to her soul. Adam found his release soon after, and he clutched her to him as they shook against one another. His hot seed pumped into her, filling her to the brim and pouring back out around his softening shaft, mixing with her juices.

They supported each other's weight, foreheads pressed together and arms still cradling the other. Belle opened her eyes and stared into the depths of Adam's cobalt ones - almost forgetting where they were and what they had just been doing. Her heart swelled when she caught a glimpse of the love he held in his eyes for her, and dropped her mouth to his. A clock chimed in the distance, striking the start of a new hour, and Adam pulled back, breaking their kiss. He smiled at her warmly and wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her close. They were still intimately intwined, her legs wrapped around his waist and his shaft still inside her.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, and her eyes popped out of her head. How could she have forgotten their first anniversary? Belle felt like such an arse. Adam chuckled at her expression and pressed a kiss to her nose. "It's alright, love. You've been rather preoccupied lately."

Belle shook her head, unable to accept that. "I'm a terrible wife... how could I have forgotten? Oh, Adam... I'm so sorry. You deserve better than this."

"No. You're exactly what I deserve, and more importantly, you're exactly what I want. I love you Belle - you've made me so happy and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." She smiled at him, feeling a little better. They kissed, and untangled themselves. Once Belle had made herself decent, the knawing hunger in her belly groaned loudly.

She flushed, pressing a palm to her stomach. "I guess I'm pretty hungry," she murmured, glancing at the banquet that lay untouched before them. Adam laughed softly before standing to walk towards the picnic.

"Then let's eat, Princess. We certainly worked up an appetite," he smiled and winked at her before leading her toward the array of food.

Back in the castle, Belle was surprised to see the ballroom had been prepared. She turned wide, curious eyes to Adam from beneath his arm where he held her, and he grinned widely at her.

"Care to dance?" he asked, unhooking his arm from around her shoulder and stepping backwards into the ballroom. He extended his right hand to her as he did so, inviting her to follow him. Belle smiled shyly at him, and curtsied, bowing her head as she did so. When she rose to her feet Adam was only inches away from her, his arm curling seductively around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He took her delicate hand in his, keeping his other at the small of her back, and spun with her. Belle laughed, the sound beautiful and full of joy, and it made his heart swell with all the love he felt for her.

Music erupted from a small corner in the room - the same melody they had danced to three years ago in that very ballroom. Belle's heart stuttered in her chest as the rush of memories from that night hit her like a warm breeze. As Adam dragged her around the dance floor, holding her close, she remembered every moment. She knew she was too lucky to have someone as thoughtful as her Adam. They twisted and turned along the marble floors, lost in the sway of the soft music that surrounded them. She rested her head on his shoulder and released a blissful sigh. Adam tightened his grip around her waist, lifting her feet from the ground and bringing her to his eye level, and spun with her across the the vast room. Their eyes locked as he twirled with her, and her gaze came to rest on his sensual lips. Her eyes flicked between his deep blue ones and the sexy curve of his mouth, and her heart stopped when that mouth split into a bright grin. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and leaned in, claiming his mouth with her own. He was hers and she was his, and she was exactly where she belonged.

 **The End.**

 ***Author's Note***

As always, I thank you all for your support and always appreciate the PMs and reviews. I might have one more chapter in me for this story, but it is coming to its close. I'm more than ready to pursue more fanfictions, and all your suggestions are welcome! I hope you've all enjoyed my rendition of Adam and Belle's happily ever after! As always, happy reading.

Savannah.


End file.
